jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity Warrior
Alpha is a cosmic being created at the Birth of the Universe by the ancient Cosmic God, Eternity, in order to channel the Alpha Phoenix Energy which radiated from him. Alpha then served Eternity and Infinity for billions of years as a peacekeeper in the galaxy, he was labelled "The Eternity Warrior". Alpha had a sister named Omega, Infinity Warrior who was created at the same time as him, but, was eventually considered a traitor for unknown reasons. Alpha was ordered to kill her and after her death served as the sole Peacekeeper under Eternity and Infinity. Eventually in 2014 while on Earth, Alpha sensed that Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were about to be killed. Sensing their existence was important in the future, he interfered with their deaths and saved them from a ballistic missile attack. The Following year he joined the Avengers in defeating Ultron when a powerful Vision from Scarlet Witch drew him back as it made him sense many Avengers, who were crucial to the future were in danger. Alpha remained on Earth as an Avenger in order to study humanity more, the year that followed the Ulron crisis, he began to develop more human attachment, this meant abandoning his duties as a peacekeeper which allowed Thanos to move undetected. Alpha fought in the Avengers Civil War on the side lead by Tony Stark however, he did end up letting Steve Rogers escape. Alpha then remained on Earth with Stark, Rhodes and Vision as the only Active legal Avengers. In 2017, Alpha, alongside Vision, assisted Peter Parker in Washington when the monument was damaged causing many inside to be at risk. Alpha prevented the authorities from hurting Parker and then had Vision phase Parker inside the building. Later on Alpha showed up at the wreckage of the cargo plane and recovered Parker before the authorities could arrive and see him. The following day, Alpha and Stark prepared to welcome Parker into the Avengers although he denied surprising them both. In 2018 when Thanos had the black order attack Earth he was alerted to the threat by Steve Rogers who had received a call from Tony Stark to reassemble the Avengers. Alpha travelled to Edinburgh to assist Rogers and his team to save Wanda Maximoff and Vision from Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glave. Following their defeat he and the other Earth based Avengers moved Vision to Wakanda so that Shuri could remove the Mind Stone for Alpha to destroy. During the battle of Wakanda Alpha remained in a meditative state which he could not be awoken from in order to build up enough power to destroy an Infinity Stone. However, sensing Steve and the others as well as the recently arrived Thor were in danger as they were outnumbered, he awoke and joined the battle. During the final showdown with Thanos he ended up destroying the Infinity Stone and held Thanos back as he was the Last Avenger standing after the mad titan swept the others aside and even killed Rogers. During the destruction of the Stone, Alpha is killed by the explosion, however, his death along with Rogers death are reversed as Thanos used the Time Stone to restore Vision. Alpha used Thor as a distraction while he charged up power to have a final assault on Thanos but Thor is defeated too quickly which meant Alpha didn't have enough to time to aim for Thanos's head. Alpha was one of the few surviving Avengers after the snap. After meeting Captain Marvel when she safely returned Peter Parker and Nebula to Earth, Alpha led the ambush on Thanos and found that he had destroyed the stones, distraught knowing his good friends were gone, he and the others left to return to Earth. For the next five years Alpha remained on Earth as the leader of the Avengers, when Scott Lang and Hope Van-Dyne (who had both returned from the Quantum Realm after being trapped due to the energy given off by the snap and being assumed dead) appeared at the door of the Avengers facility he regained hope and went to Shuri so they could attempt time travel to regather the Infinity Stones. After she told them she couldn't do it they sought out the help of Hope's Mother, who attempted time travel with Scott but failed. Eventually Shuri showed up, motivated by the thought of getting her brother back and they managed to perfect it. The Avengers reassembled and prepared for their one shot - the Time Heist. During the time heist Alpha donned Iron Man Armour due to his weakening powers and so that he could fit in better. He and Scott attempted to get the Space Stone but failed. After that he traveled back to 1980s to retrieve it from a S.H.I.E.L.D. base with Bucky Barnes. While retrieving the stone he was stopped by Peggy Carter who after learning her identity explained how much Steve loves her and that if she doesn't help him he will stay dead. She allows him to leave but grabs on at the last minute and she ends up in the present day with him, determined to see Steve again. After learning of Natasha Romanoff's death he becomes even more determined to see the gauntlet completed. After Shuri, Janet and Rocket complete the gauntlet he uses it to snap and his powers become even more unstable, he continues to wear the Iron Man Armour. After Thanos from 2014 destroys the Base, Alpha acting as Iron Man, Valkyrie, Barnes and Peter Parker fight Thanos. Barnes is revealed to be worthy of lifting Stormbreaker and they briefly gain the upper hand before they are all brought down. Alpha stands to face Thanos alone but he hears Steve over some coms and then portals open up and Steve, T'Challa and Sam walk out. Steve nods in appreciation to Alpha before more portals open up and re-reinforcements arrive as well as all Dusted heros and Pepper Potts in Iron Man Armour. As the heroes unite a standoff begins with a battle following from Alpha uniting them by shouting "Avengers Assemble". A battle then ensues. Midway through the battle Alpha meets Tony and Strange on the field and Tony asks if this is one the possibilities to win, Strange says he cannot say. Once Tony leaves Strange looks upset at Alpha, Alpha nods as he knows whats about to happen also. At the end of the battle, Steve, Thor, Alpha, Valkyrie and Tony fight Thanos. After Alpha is swept aside from being the last Avenger Standing when Thanos punches him with the power stone. Strange nods to Tony and he goes to retrieve the stones from Thanos' gauntlet. Barely reaching the Gauntlet, knowing fine and well he couldn't use it anyway, Tony allows Thanos to become distracted by him. Thanos batters Tony leaving him dying and in the meantime, Alpha retrieves the stones, uttering the words "Fuck You" to Thanos before snapping again and defeating him. This obliterates Alpha's power leaving him near powerless. After Thanos disintegrates, Rhodes, Parker and Alpha approach Tony who is dying. Alpha kneels beside him telling him he's sorry and its not fair, he looks around before nodding to strange who opens a portal, Potts walks through holding the hand of a little girl. It is revealed to be Morgan Stark. Tony's daughter who was born shortly after the Infinity War, she and Potts hold Tony's hand as he passes on. All the Avengers kneel in Starks honor as Alpha looks at him guiltily. Alpha does not attend Stark's funeral as he feels guilty and instead continues to act as the planets protector rather than the Peacekeeper of the Universe. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, it is revealed Alpha is still on Earth keeping the peace to honour Tony Stark. Alpha: Eternity Warrior Spider-Man: Home Sweet Home Biography Early Life TBA Hydra Uprising Chase of Captain America While Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were trapped by Arnim Zola in the Original S.H.I.E.LD. Base while a ballistic missile was fired at them, at the moment of impact, Alpha revealed himself to them and formed a shield around them. He then told them their time was not yet before disappearing. The Ultron Offensive Attack on Avengers Tower Once again, Alpha saved Steve's life when Ultron was about to kill him during his first attack. Alpha then remained with the Avengers after Ultron escaped. Battle at the Salvage Yard During the battle, Alpha was immune to the visions of Scarlet Witch and was about the same speed as Quicksilver so he was able to keep up with them unlike most of the other Avengers. After a slight struggle to pin down Quicksilver, he duelled Wanda and since she was just as powerful as him, only not as well trained, he found is very difficult to defeat her. Both threw heavy attacks at one another and eventually their firing hit a fuel canister which allowed for Wanda to escape unnoticed. Alpha was hit by her power and the blast ended up slowing down his healing abilities and cancelling him out of the following battle. Battle of Seoul Alpha fought with Ultron and was surprised to find out he could not penetrate Ultron's armour easily. Eventually Ultron managed to distract him by throwing a bus off of a cliff and then when he had saved them, firing Loki's scepter at him, knocking him unconscious He then powered up the machine which created Vision using Phoenix Energy. Battle of Sokovia During the Battle of Sokovia, Alpha fought many Ultron bots, and Ultron himself in his superpowered state. He was about to attempt to lift Thor's hammer but Vision grabbed it first, leaving it unknown if he can hold it. He later helped the Avengers fight off all of the Ultron bots and then once they were disabled, he attempted to lift Sokovia, but to his surprise was unable to. Instead he helped Tony Stark create a heat seal. In the aftermath, Alpha officially joined the Avengers. As a back-up along with Vision, as both could be dangerously power and sometimes uncontrollable. Avengers Civil War Escape from the J.C.T.C. TBA Clash of the Avengers During the Battle Alpha fought Thor and kept him detained. Infinity War Attack on Vision TBA Battle of Wakanda TBA Snap TBA Rescue of Tony Stark TBA Ambush on Thanos and Death TBA Time Heist Blip and Rebirth TBA Return of Omega TBA Personality "Are you gonna crack a smile at all? C'mon, just one for me? Now i don't like to beg for anything but i swear I will." "You got him beggin' and swearing here, can't turn that down" "I don't have anything to smile about, I'll watch you die one day. I'll be at your funeral, and your kids funerals and their kids and so on. So no, Tony, I don't think I will." - Tony Stark and Steve Rogers to Alpha. Alpha is known for his mood swings. He usually has a serious personality but can be happy at random times, however, it is noted that he always retains his sarcastic nature. He claims he doesn't have much to laugh about as he has seen so many people come and go, that he doesn't like to get close to people therefore, he puts on a cold nature when interacting with people. When he is surrounded by the people he loves, the real him does show as he can laugh and enjoy himself with them. When Omega returns, Alpha begins to show he isn't completely cold as he has someone to connect to. After the death of Tony Stark, Alpha was devastated as he could have survived the snap. In order to honor one of the few friends he had, Alpha stayed on Earth to protect it from danger. Powers and Abilities Powers "I heard about you, in the Battle of Earth. What you did. Amazing, off the scale, a legendary performance from you" - Eon to Alpha Cosmic Enhancement/Alpha Phoenix Energy: Alpha's power comes from the Phoenix Force and he can channel the Alpha and Omega energy the Phoenix provides him into many different attacks and defenses. He was blessed with the ability to channel Alpha Phoenix energy by Eternity when he was chosen to become the Eternity Warrior, he gained the ability to channel Omega Phoenix Energy when his sister, Omega the Infinity Warrior, sacrificed her life so he could kill Entropy, who was channeling; Alpha; Omega and Sigma Phoenix Energy. His Cosmic Enhancements also give him a large range of other abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Alpha's Cosmic Energy helps him lift/stop even the heaviest of objects with ease as he was shown to block a ballistic missile fired at him by the US military controlled by the mandarin after he gained the full power of 'the liar' ring. He also blocked a punch from the great Titan, Thanos and overpowered Captain Marvel in hand-to-hand combat, who was also under control of the Mandarin. During his duel with Thanos he landed several hits which would have killed almost anyone that wasn't a wearing armour. He also held the Nano gauntlet open for a long period of time while all six Infinity Stones were present, only being beaten by a full blast from the power stone in the Mad Titan Thanos' bare hand. * Superhuman Durability: Alpha's Cosmic Enhancements increase his skin density, bones and muscles massively causing them to be near indestructible. He was shown to survive a blast from the mind Stone as well as being completely unaffected by Thor's Lightning Strike. He also survived a headbutt from the Eternal-Titan Thanos, which was previously thought of as impossible and had killed Steve Rogers, the super soldier, during the Battle of Wakanda. If he was worn down enough or by weapons enhanced with the similar energy to his own, he was shown to be beatable such as when Zabyk slashed him with a dagger infused with raw Phoenix Energy, this wound alone almost killed him and would have if not for the sacrifice of Omega. He was also knocked down and was unable to get up after being punched with the Power Stone which decommissioned him from the battle, resulting in him being unable to don the Nano gauntlet. * Superhuman Speed: Alpha can travel nearly at the speed of light and can react very quickly to everything as well as shown when he fought almost all the Avengers at the same time when they were under the control of the Mandarin. * Superhuman Agility: Alpha has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular person. During a duel with Eon, he easily avoided several Energy blasts before dodging many follow up punches. * Near Instant Regenerative Healing: Alpha has a natural abiltiy to recover from most injuries almost immediately however, if worn down enough his healing ability weakens as shown when he fought Entropy over Earth and was unable to instantly recover from a blast from the sun being through at him, opting instead to try and drain Entropy of his abilities. * Immortality: Alpha has an infinite lifespan and can only die if he is killed. Furthermore, he does not age very much even over a great time-span. * Multilingual: Alpha can speak and understand every language in the universe as he is a fast learner he can pick up any new languages with ease, even if they are nonsense. * Phoenix Energy Manipulation: Eternity granted him a large portion of the Phoenix's energy which his body in it's natural state channels as Alpha Phoenix energy which gives off an bright light from his body. This gives him access to many powers which he used for a variety of reasons. Upon being given the ability to channel Omega Phoenix Energy, Alpha's attacks became far more powerful. ** Photon Blasts: Alpha can channel his cosmic energy into extremely powerful blasts of pure energy which can destroy almost anything. They even showed to heat Steve Rogers Shield up to an untouchable point which was made of the near invulnerable - Vibranium. He can also channel his energy through his body to use to power up his punches, and destroy heavily armoured buildings and spaceships as shown when he pulverised 'The Sanctuary II' with almost no effort, albeit he had gone Binary. ** Binary Mode: which meant his Power Levels were unstoppable and he can only sustain Binary mode for a few minutes before needing to recharge for a very long time. As shown during the battle of Wakanda, he needs to store energy first before entering Binary. The Charging period can take a few hours if he is meditating but may need several days if he is not building it up through meditation. ** Flight: Alpha can fly, glide and hover. He can travel just below the Speed of Light at his fastest in space and on Planets. Abilities "I'm pretty sure you nearly killed Thanos with your bare hands" - Omega to Alpha * Expert Combatant: Having been trained with the Friendless for thousands of years, Alpha is a highly-trained unarmed combatant, as well as an expert with his signature blade, "Peacekeeper". He is skilled enough to best Thanos during close combat soldiers while also making sure he didn't don the Gauntlet to Snap. Alpha was also able to subdue a weakened Thanos with the help of Carol Danvers, by putting him in a headlock, long enough for the other Avengers to come to help them. Equipment Weapons * Peacekeeper: Alpha has a Blade infused with Phoenix Energy which he uses in close combat. It used to belong to Eternity when he was the Eternity Warrior. * Nano Gauntlet: A version of the Infinity Gauntlet created by Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Rocket, which was initially used to reverse the effects of the Snap. Alpha carried it while trying to take the gauntlet to the quantum tunnel in Luis' Van, but did not wield it himself, despite wishing he could so that Tony Stark would still be alive. Other Equipment * Armour: Alpha has a light armour he uses but does not necessarily need as he likes looking "cool". Facilities * The Overspace: Alpha's place of Origin is the veil in a pocket universe known as the Overspace, although when he abandoned Eternity and Infinity, he left never to return. * Avengers Tower: Alpha resided and worked in Avengers Tower during the Ultron Offensive and helped create Vision there. * Avengers Facility: Alpha lived in the Avengers Facility during his stays on Earth until he died in 2018 on Titan II. After the Death of Tony Stark, he had no home on Earth as he did not really need rest. Relationships Family * Eternity - Father/Creator * Infinity - Mother/Creator * Eon - Brother/Teammate * Mavela - Sister/Teammate * Enmity - Brother/Former Teammate * Empathy - Sister/Former Teammate * Gravatial - Brother/Attempted Killer/Former Teammate * Asilis - Sister/Attempted Killer/Former Teammate * Entropy - Brother/Attempted Killer/Former Teammate Allies * Omega - Sister figure/Former Teammate * The Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Close Friend/Former Teammate/Former Leader of the Avengers/Former Situational Enemy ** Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Close Friend/Savior/Former Teammate ** Natasha Romanoff/Back Widow † - Close Friend/Former Teammate/Savior ** Bruce Banner/Professor Hulk † - Friend/Former Teammate/Savior/Attempted Killer ** Thor Odinson † - Close Friend/Former Teammate/Savior/Former Situational Enemy ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Teammate ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend/Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** James Rhodes/War Machine † - Former Teammate ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Close Friend/Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Friend/Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** Okeye - Team Mate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel † - Rival/Former Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Friend/Adviser/Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** Hope Van-Dyne/Wasp - Friend/Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** T'Challa/Black Panther † - Friend/Former Teammate/Former Situational Enemy ** Shuri/Black Panther - Friend/Teammate/Weapons Designer Appearances Trivia * Before confirmation of the Acquisition of Fox Alpha was meant to be an Eternal as Marvel Studios couldn't use the Phoenix Force, Eternity, Infinity or the Friendless. * Alpha and his counterpart, Omega, are the first (and currently only) Original Main Hereo's in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Alpha appeared in 24 Cinematic Instalments, more than any other character in the franchise. ** He is followed by Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen) who has appeared in 18 Instalments. Behind the Scenes * While casting Alpha, Kevin Feigie considered Nick Jonas, Calum Kelmer and Thomas Broadie-Sangster for the role. Initially, Broadie-Sangster was chosen but his filming conflicted with Maze Runner and thus Kelmer was chosen instead.